Flower Fairy: Second Season Episode List
1 (53)- 峡谷仙女 (Canyon fairy) Airdate: December 26, 2015 Earth girl Xia Anan has successfully recovered 23 fairy fairy king, the evil goddess can only pray to the dark devil more powerful dark magic. Pu Pu La goddess felt the threat can only use their last prayers to establish a protective barrier to defend the fairy fairy country, and sent three fairies to Earth to help Cheyenne. In the meantime, Xia'an Ann and thousands of Han in the Wang Ke's florist found a sickness due to the growth of anti-time fairy king. 2 (54)- 黑暗的侵袭 谜之王子 (The invasion of dark prince mystery) Xia Anan, Kukulu and Qian Han discovered the elven king of lily of the valley orchid, and she made a wonderful blessing agreement with the people who had been rescued before. However, she struggled hard against her own growth because the other party turned away from school. Cheyenne promised she would help her to fulfill her wish, hoping she was able to feel at ease was recovered, at this time, suddenly appeared a powerful mysterious figure - Prince of princes and his guardian elven king black rose, beat Xia Anan caught in the wings, Emergency, love fairy and love German (Lucio arrived) to defuse the crisis. But love fairy has told everyone to spend Xian country is at stake. 3 (55)- 传说之人 (Legend of the people) There are three countries on the Liberian continent : the Guardian elves who guard the earth, the courageous country where warriors are armed, and the wind and sand country where there is no good or evil. When the Dark Devil invades, the sandstorms rebellion, the forces of darkness can not cross the guarded walls cast by knights in courageous nations. The dark devil curses the courage King will get the revenge of the evil spirits. Shortly afterwards, the courage country gave birth to a little prince with the Eye of the Magic Wheel, who was cursed by the darkness and his eyes would be shrouded in darkness. Although the goddess sealed his eyes with divine power, but since everyone called him a prince of the fans, are afraid to evade him, except that only his brother, Prince Simon deeply care and protect him from growing up. 4 (56)- 魔轮之眼 (Magic wheel of the eye) The prince of Prince Tabas grew stronger and more powerful than Prince Edward, even beyond his brother, but at the same time was out of balance because he was cursed and disgusted with others. In front of the death came the courage of the king's death, we all hope Prince Simon can inherit the throne, was left out and accused Tabas finally fell under the temptation of darkness, became the dark demon gods, Simon vowed to bring his brother back. Being in love with Devin (Lucio) Ann explained to them the origin of the prince, Tabas appeared and he also summoned the Narcissus King Narcissus, the crowd amazed, Tabasi use Kukulu Reckless trap set, making Devil Wei loss of magic and love German was imprisoned in the mirror of dark magic. 5 (57)- 淑女的节制 (lady restraint) Ann and Kukulu fall into the helpless, Prince Edward's Prisoners Prostrate The rival is too strong and even fights puzzled over his ability to regain immortality, but now they can only rely on their own ability. Love small fairy on Earth weak, she proposed to find the other two lost fairy sister, everyone looking for no avail, but accidentally met Wang Ke, Ann recklessly out of style, but gave her a Keke Rhododendron as a comfort. In the dead of night, Ann confused found that flower rhododendron became a flower elves king appeared in front. 6 (58)- 真实的自己最可爱 (The most authentic cute) Ann tried to recover azaleas King of Elves, but was beaten miserably, bad look was knocked on by Wang Ke, Kukulu ridiculed simply no lady demeanor. Little girl suddenly loses heart, so Ann to learn the style of doing the ladies. Ann can not stand the library Kourou laughed at the quarrel, love the little fairy number Kukuuru himself not learn without skill, do not know the name of the azalea elves king, when she uttered the name, the wizard king appeared again . Ann revolt attempt to recover but also met the prince of the fans attack, but it is strange that the prince has obviously won the fans, but finally let Ann recover cuckoo king, love heart of small fairy rose unknown forebrain. 7 (59)- 危机 无法变身的魔法少女 (can not be transformed into a crisis of magic girl) Ann asked the little fairy, why the prince of the fans can recapture the fairy king, Lulu said something about fairy king immortal king of flowers in the story, the elves are not subjects are controlled by the flower fairy but a spirit Power, they are not subject to anyone only follow their own beliefs, even if temporarily controlled by the dark magic, but also look forward to the appointed witch liberates them. Kukulu because laugh at the fairy little fairy cocky, two little do not fight again, the last angry Lulu was taken away by the thousand South Korea comfort, thousands of Korea on the road to do a perfect lady doing a lot of things, Lulu suddenly from her身上吸收到了爱心的能量，似乎法力也渐渐恢复。Han one thousand injured hibiscus flowers to bring home to take care of Ann, absorbs the energy of her love of hibiscus flower blossom and awakened Goblin King, Ann is going to recover it, but found himself unable to transform. 8 (60)- 爱心魔法使者登场 (messenger of love magic debut) Ann can not transform into Fairy magic messenger, people anxious. Fans of the prince appeared and ridicule she did not have the qualifications of the person ordained, before she regained azaleas Goblin King in fact, has long been controlled by darkness, it is the ability to control , so Ann could no longer turned. Library Kourou and beat powerful Tabas can only summon guardian spirit Mandala prince, Black Rose worked with Mandala has countless scores, became the guardian spirit of the two countries to each other and become the new Prince of competition. Black Rose Mandala required to comply with the prince trial agreement, both sides can not help themselves guard shot the royal heir, Mandala agreed and asked the library Kourou they face difficulties. Library Kourou worked hard to defeat, seeing Ann will attack, just at the moment withstand one thousand Han rushed to stimulate the energy of love fairy, Fairy magic of love turned into messengers. 9 (61)- 勿忘我 (Don't Forget-Me) Ann was to curb black magic, can not be turned, Dai Weiwei allow them to find the oldest elf king forget about me, maybe she'll find a way to solve. Ann peaceful Han separately to find but there is no sign of precipitation in mind the pressure and resentment made her cry, library Kourou past few irresponsible way, to comfort and encourage her to Ann is they have seen the bravest girl of the Earth, owned by her great qualities is very precious treasure. They met in the street a young child seems to be getting lost can not go home, so Ann decided to pull ourselves together to do whatever things to send the child home, but did not want to come to one Hanada, the child exactly what they're looking for Do not forget me Goblin King. 10 (62)- 夏安安 全新的变身 (Cheyenne secure new incarnations) Ann library and finally found Kourou looking for forget-me- Goblin King, but fans of the prince Tabas follow. In order to protect Ann library Kourou, while physically weak and young and magic against him, while Ann requirements cheer not to be sad, thousands of Han arrived too hard to protect Ann insisted last minute not to give up, which finally moved triggered Ann's mind, forget-me-inspire the evolution of new powers Goblin King, turned again to repel the fans of the prince, and the success has been recognized by forget-me-elf king to recover. 11 (63)- 美丽七夕节 (beautiful Tanabata Festival) Tanabata Festival to Ann peaceful Korean Kourou to the library and Lulu tells the story of Cowherd, two people moved to tears rushing. Library Kourou think this is too much like Lily and Natsuki's story, but also touching and sentimental. Ann said his childhood fantasy his mother would be a fairy, when his previous Tanabata Festival cried, and my father gave his own idea of the Weaver Star Chinese songs, her mother consoled himself that the sky fairy is the brightest star will always watch their . Ann would like to get a wishing star lights in the Tanabata festival, so that we can achieve a wish, in the rush to get on the road, snapdragon Goblin King is coming to attract Ann songs. 12 (64)- 祝愿星灯 (wishes star lights) Snapdragon Goblin King is attracted Ann songs, fans of the Prince and Black Rose Baron also followed and to. He calls out blackened Hippeastrum Goblin King magic deluded Ann, Ann forever trapped in an attempt to better their own dreams. Lian was in a dream and a wish Wishing Star lights can be reunited with her mother, but in reality the library Kourou peaceful Han Zheng into a bitter struggle. Ann library Kourou shouted the name you want to wake her, Ann seemed to have heard the voice of the library but can not break through Kourou Prince fans of dreams, in this case snapdragon Goblin King recite Weaver star Han Song, completely wake the Ann's sanity. Ann turned repel fans of the prince, but missed the Tanabata festival lantern fireworks show, library Kourou taking advantage of all asleep finally found a star lights gave Ann, I hope she can get what you want. 13 (65)- 我才不是胆小鬼 (I'm not a coward) Summer, teachers organize learning to swim, it terrified been afraid of the water of Ni Ni. Timid, she saw water on the halo, but also by various students made fun of, sad endless. Ni Ni walked into a gift shop on the way home. She was a strange light flashing flower necklace attract and heard it was flowers on behalf of courage, then buy it in hopes of giving themselves to bring good luck. Again on physical education, the pendant has issued a strange light in the magical light shining Ni Ni suddenly daring, get everyone a round of applause. Careless necklace she accidentally left lying in the pool. 14 (66)- 真正的勇气 (true grit) Ni Ni lost courage necklace, looking around after school, accidentally dropped a pool. Ann peaceful Korean rescue less, being anxious when flower necklace into a lovely spirit to save the Ni Nituo from shore. Prince fans of Black Rose and appears to attack people trapped Goblin King in no pressure of cross God's time. One thousand Han, Ann turned back, but suffer separated by a swimming pool and can not play. Ann clever use of force ice and snow will freeze into ice pool melee attack, fans of the prince finally defeated. Ann got snow drop flowers Goblin King recognition. 15 (67)- 欢喜小冤家 (happy little enemy) Prince fans of the spate of failures caused by the evil goddess of dissatisfaction, she asked him to put pressure on him not to talk to Ann play meaningless games. Prince fans of fun-seeking only to smile dodder Kwai and the Green Goblin King Goblin King, dodder Kwai Green Goblin King to help a friend escape a smile, but his life was the prince lost control of blackening. Kourou library and Ann continued slapstick routine maintenance tear each other but inadvertently, thousands of Han smiled and said they two are quarrelsome lovers. Library Kourou feel the breath of the Goblin King Air has caught up, so everyone Ann also keeping themselves up. 16 (68)- 燃香与画戟 (incense and Huaji) Smile dodder Kwai Green Goblin King and Goblin King is a very good partner relationship, they are also complementary character and even the ability to allelopathy. Ann believes the library Kourou intuition followed him to the middle of the street park, but suffered catch smiling Prince fans of the Goblin King comes. Ann peaceful Han turned and blackened dodder Kwai Green Goblin King battle, the two sides close call. Smiling Goblin King is just the ability to contain each other's best weapon, but she still friends do not want to fight injuries, just keep green dodder Kwai want to wake up. Green dodder Kwai be ignited by Prince fans of black magic more and more mad, Ann library Kourou in times of crisis stand in front of the most magic attacks, a move that deeply infected with the Goblin King smile, she finally issued its own attack to defuse green energy dodder Kwai force. Prince took only fans of the green dodder Kwai. Ann smiling Goblin King promised would save her best friend, smile and nod admitted Ann recover homing. 17 (69)- 心中的依恋 (Heart attachment) Forced by the evil goddess Jakarta pressure, fans of the prince began to seriously hunt Fairy Goblin King. After recover hibiscus flower Goblin King, inadvertently passing students listen to the teacher talking at once the most sincere Teacher's Day gift would you want to gift. Prince reminded fans of his own brother Simon into deep contradictions. On the other side in peace and cadres Korea is also presented what to wear Wei teacher Teacher's Day gift to do and worry, while the library Kourou has played a range of disease outspoken prince, he should not be criticized Lulu lost love do not learn German and Dai Weiwei's face, now Edwin was arrested, Dai Weiwei energy lost as a prince, he would do well to reflect on his mistakes. Library stamp in Kourou be sad and cry from the people hiding under the wisteria, he secretly assured the teachers will correct themselves and become a great successor. These true feelings touched Wisteria Goblin King, also attracted fans of Prince and Black Rose Baron. 18 (70)- 老师 谢谢您 (Teacher Thank You) Library Kourou by virtue of their power to protect the weak Wisteria Goblin King is not against fans of the prince, was beaten to be naked dark magic. Fans of the prince laughed library Kourou ignorant, Ann peaceful Han rushed to the timely rescue. Fans of the prince sent conjure phantom of hibiscus flower Goblin King successfully Ann peaceful Korean restraint, blackening force more powerful Goblin King, Ann peaceful Han could hardly breathe. Libraries continue to move forward despite the pain Kourou, placing full love German teacher taught all the skills have also failed to play even if the teacher will not lose face, firm idea of love as if delivered to the fans was imprisoned in the mirror of love German, wisteria Goblin King sensed the two thoughts inspire their ability to love German ghost cast out, conjured love German fans of the prince finally repulsed. 19 (71)- 传奇少女的烦恼 (Legendary girl's troubles) Flower port city to host the "Golden Angel" singing contest, Anan think one thousand Han got to first place. He came to visit the concert hall to talk about his opponent's strength intelligence, met with Iraqi pupil is known as a perfect girls. The girl who seems to have a magic exudes a golden dazzling light, everyone will be attracted to her, but her face did not see any happy and smile. Ann in thousands of Korean opponents encountered this frustration, thousands of Han but in turn gave her the name of the gas, their friendship so that Iraq pupil envy. She lonely sitting in the park to himself, did not want to be treated differently as a perfect girls, if you can get a nice friendships. Just then a small Douding fly from the bag out to comfort her, she said she is they have seen the most beautiful people, beautiful appearance also includes not only refers to a person's heart. Lulu because she is separated sister love fairy Lusha. 20 (72)- 美丽驾到 第三个魔法使者诞生 (beautiful drive to the birth of the third magic messenger) Goddess sent to earth on the road three fairy separated, because the earth's magnetic field energy loss becomes small. Excited and nervous and weak love fairy Lusha pupil is picked up in Iraq and get the best care, the girl not only has a beautiful appearance also has a beautiful soul, which makes Lusha gradually recover energy. Iraq pupil pet duck back to pick up a flower given to her, she became a beautiful iris Goblin King through her energy, which terrified Iraqi pupil. Do not want fans of the prince appeared an attempt to seize the Goblin King, just as Iraq pupil helpless, Ann turned against peaceful South Korea, fans of the prince finally resorted to upgrade their strength, Ann peaceful Han unable to parry. Beautiful forces inspired Lusha magic, she will be his strength gave Iraq pupil, pupil Iraq turned into a third Fairy magic messenger, she turned the prince appeared upset fans of the program, fans of the defeated prince . Iraq pupil also gained valuable friendships own most desired. 21 (73)- 紫阳花开 (Ziyang flowers) Ann, thousands of Han Yi to get to know the perfect girl pupil exchanges found during this beautiful girl did not look like in appearance to so weak, but is a passionate air of healthy girls. Excited after she had just become a magical girl, but could not know what to do. A time when the rain season, yet noted the umbrella sent a stray kitten on the way home blocked the wind and rain, do not want to rain more and more, can only hide in a garden full of hydrangeas take refuge. Her well-meaning heart caused by the Goblin King hydrangea flowers note that changes to a wizard Wang Cheng hydrangea flower umbrella to help her return home. 22 (74)- 达成 魔法少女战队 (Achieve magical girl team) Iraq pupil thinking about all the time he can play the power to do something magical girl, the result of days and sudden heavy rain. Zhengchou nowhere to hide when yet learned to lend her a hydrangea flower umbrella. Iraq pupil feel this umbrella it seems unusual but do not know much, yet represents perhaps learned a good-hearted people on here love the umbrella of passers-by to help. But the next day after school sit on the road of peaceful Han met Iraqi pupil being anxious, because she was about to go back also to take an umbrella when they found wrong. Has a beautiful heart, she decided to go back and look for people to get the wrong umbrella, finally recovered and also to hydrangea flower beds. Hydrangea elves moved deeply, appeared and offered to let Iraq recover pupil, the pupil Iraq finally looking to become a magical girl is feeling. 23 (75)- 绿野仙踪 (The Wizard of Oz) Prince Mystery Tabas sensed the ghost lily Goblin King is about to appear and went to recover, only to Xia Anan, who is also invited to attend, just as the two men competing for her, Dorothy Ann, who will be transferred to the world of Oz, white said the witch: Ann unexpectedly defeated the evil witch and the ruby slippers to wear. Ann went along at a bright emerald castle to seek help from the king of Oz, Ann met on the road to become the Tin Man and thousands of Han turned into a lion's Library Kourou, the trio once again depart for Oz. 24 (76)- 翡翠城的奥兹国王 (King of the Emerald City of Oz) One thousand Han, Xia Anan and libraries Kourou set off again, but accidentally hit the pupil turned into a scarecrow of Iraq, four people have gone through hardships finally came to the emerald castle, but do not accidentally step into a trap set in the mystery of the prince, four We meet the people they most wanted to see, but the king of Oz together to defeat the evil witch want them to fruition. 25 (77)- 西方女巫 (Witch of the West) To become the Wicked Witch of the West Prince and the mystery of the Black Rose Baron quietly waiting for the arrival of a magical girl team in Oz castle, and conjured Iraq pupil, Ann, Lily, Tabas to make them fall into chaos. Ann finally arrive at partners who support the emerald castle, the mystery of the prince to hand over her ghost lily Goblin King, otherwise they will always lose faith, emotion, courage and hope. 26 (78)- 隐藏的真心 (the hidden true) Xia Anan's friends were all confused by Tabas to create the illusion of character, just when Xia Anan wanted red shoes gem to Tabas, Dorothy finally emerged Mami. She will Xia Anan and Tabas transferred into their fantasy world to go, but Xia Anan has not wavered in front of the mother, but denied on the front that is not good mom, she disappeared, and they Tabas was somewhat shaken in front of Simon, was eventually awakened by black rose Baron, Xia Anan friends of Dorothy finally passed the test, to find their own hidden really, Dorothy finally recognized Xia Anan and concluding with her the covenant, return to the code in flower. 27 (79)- 响应呼唤吧 神圣罗勒 (Call it sacred basil response) Yindaiweiwei teacher tells the story of Edwin and basil met, so that the library Kourou have found Edwin teacher's determination, and Xia Anan library Kourou, who are looking for basil, devout prayer at the library in Kourou St. basil basil Goblin King emerged Mami and expressed remarks touched library Kourou, may the mystery of the prince quietly appeared in front of Xia Anan. 28 (80)- 并肩作战 爱德文的回归 (alongside Edwin's return) Kourou library's determination to make the mystery of the prince Tabas find it ridiculous, but the library has insisted that Edwin Kourou teachers do not need to prove to others, making the basil was touched, but the mystery of the prince have been unmoved, in some fierce struggle, Edwin and Dai Weiwei has lifted the black magic and said they would return to Wonderland gouring energy recovery, basil his fine yuan to the Xia Anan and Edwin, who returned with gouring Wonderland. 29 (81)- 光明与黑暗 (light and darkness) After Edwin eventually go back to the library Kourou warm and vowed to make one thousand Han Xia Anan, who is very worried, but that moment, devoted married couple Goblin King Tabas frost has long been the first to recover, she wanted to snatch her sister Ching Ming Jing Yuan, and black flower stalk region, and so Lulu Kukulucha sense to improper. 30 (82)- 相生相依双生花 (Aioi dependent twin flower) Xia Anan perceived to be controlled Tabas frost, but frost-free in the snatch sister Ching Ming Jing Yuan was not aware of their wrong, she let one thousand Korean influence in Iraq by Hitomi away from the divisive forces attack Xia Anan later she is also gradually disappear when the Ching Ming disappear and feel the real meaning of the twin flower, then one thousand Korea and Iran pupil, who returned intact, after frost disappears in Xiaan an understanding of the meaning of twin flowers, Qingming frost-free recovery the code and return to the flower. 31 (83)- 圣音赞美诗的前奏 (Prelude to the hymn of holy sound) Mystery of the Prince was transferred mallow Goblin King playing around, but this time Shuxin to the port city of flowers Shiratori college, her amazing wit and wisdom is selected Luna fairy, she met Xia Anan and other friends and together with them home, when Xiaan An Shuxin is realized when Wang Ke Gege's cousin, made her heart envy. Wang Ke Gege gave them a few tickets prism maze without being aware of the hidden crisis. 32 (84)- 智慧的王权 第四魔法使者集结 (Wisdom of the fourth magic envoys assembled) Because Shuxin overheard become Tabas and Black Rose Baron Wang Ke Gege, then after, so Xia Anan very worried, together into the maze to catch up after they turned the prism Tabas, when they want to attack prism Tabas when it was Shuxin block. Later, Luna fairy appeared and gave her the crown of wisdom, use their wisdom to defeat Tabas, then mallow and the Goblin King appeared voluntarily Shuxin recover, return code flower. 33 (85)- 剪断的羁绊 (Cut off the fetters) Prince Mystery Tabas because Xia Anan wanted to give a fatal blow, so he summoned up lotus Goblin King Kurokawa main new Iraq regained use magic to make a pupil and peaceful Han Shu Xin Xia Anan forgotten, later Iraq pupil really forget the summer Ann and cadres Korea, which makes Lulu fairies and libraries Kourou kind of foreboding. 34 (86)- 剪不断的羁绊 (helpless fetters) In the middle of the night dream of one thousand Han Xia Anan she forgot her own, so she called one thousand Han asked if she had forgotten friend, thousands of Han deliberately said she would not forget Xia Anan said Xia Anan and nightmares. Xia Anan very worried, library Kourou in order to prevent lotus Goblin King to win Xia Anan Kurokawa main memory, so they draw a red pen the fate of each of the parties at the red line on the other side of the little finger and cast magic, but then Xia Anan has forgotten library Kourou and threw him out the window, the mystery of the prince library Kourou coincidence Tabas and expose his plot, Xia Anan will wipe away the fate of red water, but her necklace has issued a red light will be her fate recovery, Xia Anan remember Kourou played a library, meanwhile, was in danger Tabas energy backfire. 35 (87)- 黑暗玫瑰的倒刺 (Barbed wire of the Dark Rose) Because Xia Anan cracked the mystery of the prince Tabas black magic, so Xia Anan friends of recovered memories and let the good times together, cherish each other. Together they go play in the park, thousands of Han baskets collected many beautiful stone and let them take a piece of their own souvenir. Iraq pupil inadvertently found a piece of stone carved with beautiful flowers, so she put it down, Shuxin say the implications of the order Xia Anan envy, Black Rose Baron guardian spirit happened to the mystery of the prince appeared and pretend poor Tabas Come Come look summarizes the state of the mystery of the prince, hope Xia Anan can help him. Black Rose Baron and attach the flower elf king returned in peace if we can save the mystery of the prince, the prince will use black magic regained. Xia Anan the snow lotus Goblin King called out, good luck can not do anything, he said maybe Amber can save him. Amber emerged Mami, Baron Black Rose represents just let him rescue the prince can make free to dispose of amber, amber obeyed, but Baron Black Rose puts Xia Anan companions and sealed in amber ice, only Xia Anan left alone in outside. 36 (88)- 战斗 古灵仙王子的试炼之约 (Battle of the ancient priest fairy prince trial) Black Rose cheated because Kourou library and Xia Anan and others, so that the library Kourou very angry, Black Rose will use black magic attack Xia Anan sapped her magic, they use the library Kourou once rosemary Sea Goblin King Lucy gave him a magic force badge turned into his own original look sacrifice their lives to protect Xia Anan and her friends do not cry and concern Xia Anan lose hope. Xia Anan also said the library Kourou This is his only chance, this touching scene the Black Rose Baron is very annoying, library Kourou Black Rose Baron told him about the trials of the violation of the prince and the royal family as the Black Rose to his expectations, so he and Baron Gallery Kourou black rose in a fierce battle and was wounded in Kourou library back to its original look, Prince Mandala will be call out to resist the attack sent black rose Baron. 37 (89)- 金色光芒中的黑暗 (Darkness in golden light) There was once on mainland Labelle three old detention center three countries that mysterious force, and in the clouds is the kingdom of noble fairy king, golden mandala born out here, Manda golden mandala as a noble spirit Wang Wangzai, as the black rose Baron, snow lotus elf Wang Jixiang is the minister, but they have different views on governing the country, but black rose Baron has a dark heart and germination has been some impact, but this time Arthur and Sai Maner and their guardian spirit but saw no one can remove the card prince, Prince happened to Manda appeared and said that as long as the prince pulled out of the card and on the eternal guardian who concluded contract, Prince Arthur pulled out of the card Prince has made recognition of Mandala. Later, the outbreak of war, the library Kourou seriously injured, Black Rose Baron lost his own darkness, the prince Mandala exhausted god save the library Kourou been turned black. 38 (90)- 刺破黑暗 金色荣耀花 (Punctured dark golden glory flower) Black Rose Baron and Prince Mandala engaged in a fierce battle for a moment, unable winner, Black Rose Baron also was selected to represent rather indifferent, Black Rose was injured in the battle disappeared. Manda break the ice before disappearing and requests amber adult treatment Xia Anan and her companion, library Kourou woke up and disappeared deeply saddened Manda, Manda affirmed library Kourou and said gouring cents family will usher in a new king, he finally completed and Arthur agreed, then he disappeared. Prince Mystery Tabas breakthrough in front of Xia Anan et al. 39 (91)- 悲伤的心 (Sad heart) Library Kourou because of the disappearance of Prince Mandala Mandala sad, Lulu, Lusha and Luna Three Fairies comfort Kourou library and told him to be always full of hope so touched library library Lu Xinsheng, Ann called three fairies and libraries Kourou eat, library Kourou Longdanhua hear the voice of the wizard more days to go looking for, but the mystery of the prince Tabas black rose Baron is also deeply saddened by the disappearance. Tabas to come recover the Goblin King Longdanhua more days Xia Anan, who conducted a fierce battle, the Goblin King and Longdanhua more days of the release force of the rotation, Xia Anan and her partners are smaller and lack can not find the Three Fairies Kourou library, library Kourou bigger and Tabas but for Longdanhua Goblin King's magic and angry. 40 (92)- 坚强的心 (Strong heart) Xia Anan, who entered the grass but not the library Kourou, Xia Anan very worried, thousands of Han Xia Anan care so relax a lot. And that moment, smaller Tabas from the tree fell down defeated the serpent, a few people together to work together to overcome difficulties to find a bigger library Kourou. Library Kourou very worried about the smaller of Xia Anan et al., Gentian flowers Goblin King more days in the final analysis not to get a powerful force, but then I think of the library Kourou agreement with the Prince Mandala Mandala more days of use force reversal of let everything recover. At this time, Wang Yabo Clivia elves emerged Mami and library Kourou affirmed that he and more days with return code is Xia Anan recovered flower. 41 (93)- 命定之人的对决 (The duel of the person who ordered) Dark devil can not wait waiting darkness fell, so let the evil goddess Jakarta urged Codex Fairy Flowers Goblin King and Prince Mystery Tabas collected together all. Tabas using black magic to make blackened spend Goblin King gathered to summon Code flower, Xia Anan and Kukulucha sense to spend the Code in the light-emitting let the Three Fairies and her companions merge together to address the immediate thing. Who knows when they came to a different space and the mystery of the prince met. The mystery of the prince that as long as they win put the flowers back to the Goblin King Xia Anan et al., Tabas gone, Xia Anan and other companions transferred to the blackening of Impatiens Goblin King chess duel. 42 (94)- 对决开启 智慧魔女的对弈 (Show off the wisdom of the witch's game) Xia Anan and her companions were transferred to the Goblin King chess game Impatiens different space, in order to save time, Shuxin decided to leave her friends, her own battle to stay in the game of chess and the Goblin King in Impatiens. Ann was worried, but she decided to believe that they and the rest of companions transported to a cliff side, but do not know you are going to face the crisis. 43 (95)- 出击 美丽魔女的自信 (Attack the beauty of the witch's self-confidence) 44 (96)- 迷之王子的计谋 (The Prince of princes trick) 45 (97)- 三分之一流沙时 (One third of the quicksand) Because Shuxin disappeared, but because Iraq pupil face listening to magic attacks alone and injured, eventually she was a blackened. Just at this time, thousands of Han and Xiaan An array of magical energy is transferred to the Goblin King plum circle of nine thousand years, nine thousand years was touched by one thousand Korean words, so she and her Xia Anan to face the challenges of preparing for them. 46 (98)- 前进吧安安 爱之魔女的守望 (Go forward, watch the love of Witch) Nine thousand years to the peaceful Han Xia Anan some tips, so they began looking for exporting the prompts. But when they find the exit, the tragedy happened. Originally both through exports, but one thousand Han Xia Anan order to reduce the psychological burden, so she gave up this opportunity Xia Anan left alone, left to their own blackened. Xia Anan eventually reluctantly left, toward the exit door of the game. In the process of running, she kept flashing back to her partner for her at the expense of the scene. When she ran to the door, her divine mission to push the door, waiting for her is ...... 47 (99)- 爱心 美丽 智慧的黑暗 (Love the beauty of the darkness of wisdom) When Xia Anan opened the door, Tabas appeared. He told Xia Anan has timed out, lost to Tabas. Ann would like to see her friends again, the mystery of the prince of the black Tabas puts thousands of Han, Yi and Shu Xin pupil demonstrated in front of Xia Anan. 48 (100)- 绝境 (Desperate) Xia Anan realized that her friends are the prince of the mystery of the dark, thousands of Han, Yi and Shu Xin black pupil of the weapons attack Xia Anan, the Xia Anan relented can not fight back. Xia Anan heard encouragement library Kourou and former partners began to wake up, but lost his nerve because the magic wand disappeared, the mystery of the prince Tabas win and hope Xia Anan surrender Code Flower and shock the library database Lu, Xia Anan last resort will be handed over to the Codex flower Tabas, gone is the guardian spirit Chun Xia Anan contract. 49 (101)- 希望 (Hope) Xia Anan because my friends have become worried about the dark witch sad, even the library Kourou has become like an ordinary doll, this time the sky began to rain, Xia Anan Natsuki's father just happened to crying Xia Anan, comforted her not to lose hope and dreams. 50 (102)- 命运之阵 (Fate of the array) Professor Xia Xia Anan wood and returned home, he began to talk about starting with Miss Lily's mother Xia Anan life story, Xia Anan thought my father did not know she became Fairy tale magic messenger, and did not know her father actually happened thing, it takes up a great mission, to find her mother and friends and pick yourself up again, and began a struggle against evil in the adventure. Under the guidance of Natsuki, Xia Anan succeeded in finding her mother left behind treasures - the patron saint of family Huaxian Huaxian guard spar. At the same time, Codex Jakarta flower dark devil report to the dead end there is a reversal of tea millet flower Goblin King Pangu is not fully collected. The dark devil Jakarta and Tabas to the dark space, and call out the array of Destiny Code guardian of flowers. 51 (103)- 黑暗末路 (Dark end of the road) Prince live the mystery of the dark devil hopes to find and recover the last Goblin King Code of flower - reversed end for tea millet flower Goblin King Pangu. At a time when it began to take the port city have snow, Xia Anan heart is very worried about it because the library Kourou words and rebuild their lives. Library Kourou feel darkness falls they went to look, even Labelle also affected mainland shock, a war is about to begin. 52 (104)- 重生 奇迹少女 (Rebirth miracle girl) Flower port city suffered heavy snow, Xia Anan to represent himself at this time of cowardly despair, she hid in a flower shop, a big sister came over, she said she was Xia Anan grow up and said she failed, and now hope can replace the Xia Anan grew up after her victory over darkness, Xia Anan in his encouragement grow up perk turned again, and she repelled the Tabas Jakarta, said he would return to the library Kourou Xian Xia Anan gouring family and encouraged to continue its efforts, Xia Anan watched library Kourou departure but not always at ease, and they fall into the library Kourou with Andromeda pool, a war between justice and evil is about to Start... Category:Flower Fairy Page